1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vaulting boards for gymnastic athletes, and more particularly to a training vaulting board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In gymnastics, many events call for the athlete to commence a performance by running and jumping on a vaulting board which is in turn designed to assist and accelerate the athlete's jump. The vaulting board in general comprises an incline ramp-type board with springs positioned about the underside. Thus, as the athlete jumps onto the board, the springs compress and then expand to urge and assist the athlete in a vertical direction. Upon jumping onto the board, the athlete's ankles, lower legs, knees and hips are all subjected to a high degree of impact forces. Consequently, each repetition by the athlete of the vaulting board exposes the athlete's lower body to substantial impact trauma tending to cause muscle tears, shin splits, ankle injuries, knee injuries, hip injuries, etc. Consequently, the trauma induced by a conventional vaulting board limits the activities of an athlete returning to action after partially recuperating from a previous injury. Likewise, an athlete attempting to design and practice new routines is limited in the number of repetitions that can be performed in a given period of time due to the trauma exposed by the repeated jumping onto the conventional vaulting board. Also, due to the trauma, many would-be athletes lose interest in events requiring use of a vaulting board.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vaulting board that can be used in training which does not subject the athlete to the degree of traumatic impact as presented by the conventional vaulting board.